


Before you go

by incorrectbokuto



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-28
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:15:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23892913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/incorrectbokuto/pseuds/incorrectbokuto
Summary: - haikyuu au -Finally revealed as the first and only princess of Kingdom Seijoh, Iwaizumi Haruka now faces the real world and the trials that come along with it, alongside falling in love with someone from a different kingdom.





	1. Cosmos

**Author's Note:**

> haikyuu!! au  
> enjoy reading!!  
> -h

Chapter 1 – Cosmos

Tonight was unusual, it was quieter than most nights considering that this was a busy kingdom; no trading shouts, no mothers scolding their children for playing out in the dark, no nothing. A knock from my door broke me out of my stare from the galaxies above as I replied a _“come in”_ to whoever was knocking, knowing full well that it could only be my brother. _“Haru, are you okay? I heard you did not eat dinner tonight,”_ he said as he entered the room and slowly approached me, concern painted on his face.

 _“Yes I am fine Hajime, a little bit scared but overall okay,”_ I replied as he stopped in front of me, his tall figure looming over mine. His gaze then softened as he grabbed my hand from my sides and held it tightly, placing a soft kiss on it. _“Tomorrow, you finally turn 18 and will finally be announced to the entire province so I know where the nervousness is coming from. Regardless, you will always be my baby sister no matter what, I will protect you always, remember that.”_ He said and slowly lets go of my hands as soon as he saw my smile.

Hajime was never the type of guy to show emotions, he was a very stoic man, yet when it comes to me, its as if he is a whole new person. He is the best brother one could ask for, he understood and keeps trying to understand me even if at times we have opposing views on things. Seeing that I’m turning 18 tomorrow and the kingdom will be throwing a large gathering for all of the kingdoms in Miyagi, as well as some of their acquainted kingdoms outside Miyagi scared me. The thought of being around that many people made me feel uneasy but seeing that I have Hajime by my side tomorrow, I think I will be fine.

A loud banging on the door startled the both of us as we realized who the person outside the door is. _“Come in, Tooru,”_ I replied loud enough to overpower his banging as he busted the door open. I could feel fumes from beside me as I looked over my shoulder to see Hajime controlling his temper. “ _You’re always mad at me Iwa-chan, why can’t you be more like Haru-chan. This is why I love her more than you,”_ Tooru said as I felt Hajime’s internal fuse blow up. I gripped his arm and looked at him apologetically before he sighed and bid me good night. “I’ll see you first thing in the morning tomorrow. Get enough rest okay?” He said as he kissed my forehead, making me smile. _“Oi Oikawa, don’t bother her too much, let her have a good night’s sleep.”_ He reminded as he walked out of my room and presumably back to his.

 _“What is your concern, Prince Tooru?”_ I asked as I sat down on my bed, him following but instead, jumping on it. “ _I met this really pretty maiden from the bakery earlier today and I wanted to invite her tomorrow to your party, can I?”_ He asked and placed one of my pillows on his face, probably to cover his beet red face. “ _As much as I want to invite everyone in the kingdom, the party tomorrow is exclusive to the royals. You know how gatherings at the kingdom work Tooru, you’re not new to this.”_ I replied and lied down on his stomach. He sighed and removed the pillow from his face and placed his arm below his head in a resting manner. _“I guess that’s just how things are, being a royal is hard, why did we have to be born in this bloodline,”_ he sighed and stared at my ceiling that had constellations and stars painted on it. Tooru is not my brother, but he is from the royal family and has royal blood so he is considered a prince as well; most of the princes and princesses in the kingdoms here in Japan worked like that so most kingdoms had more than 3 princes. I’ve known him ever since I was little and he’s the only guy, besides Hajime, that I am allowed to hang out with. He treats me like a little sister as well, but he’s more on the fun and careless side compared to Hajime, who’s more on nurture.

 _“Say Haru-chan, are you a fan of the cosmos?”_ He asked as he closed his left eye and started tracing the big dipper on my ceiling with his fingers. I nodded and looked at what he was tracing, the idea of the cosmos scared and fascinated me, the way that the universe is bigger than what we expect it to be sets a flame on my curious side. I looked at the wall clock above my dresser and sighed, seeing that its already 11:30 at night. _“Tooru, we need to sleep, we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow come on,”_ I suggested as I stood up from laying down on his stomach and pushed him off my bed. _“Alright, alright no need to push me Haru-chan. I’ll be on my way, I’ll see you tomorrow princess. Happy birthday!”_ he greeted as he grabbed me by my neck and kissed my forehead, heat immediately rushing to my face as soon as he left the room.

The fact that he’s the only one who I frequently hang out with that’s not blood related to me really confuses my view of him. I love him platonically, but I think there’s more from where that came from. Maybe I do have taken a little liking to this pestering man, but with all these feelings clear, I am scared, especially with what he just said about seeing a beautiful maiden outside. He was a pain in the ass, really. He would often sneak in different women from inside and outside our kingdom into the castle that would infuriate the king and all I can do is plead for his punishment to be taken lightly, he may have not noticed it but when he receives punishment, it is lessened because the king loves me and favors me because I am the only princess in the kingdom.

I laid on my bed, head full of thoughts about Tooru and the gathering that is to happen tomorrow, maybe tomorrow I can prove to Tooru that I am already a woman, and I want him to see me that way. _No._ The gathering tomorrow is more or less about the king looking for a suitable prince to take me into marriage, hence his invitation of Kingdoms from outside the province. From what I know, he invited the royals from Kingdom Fukurodani, Kingdom Inarizaki, and Kingdom Nekoma to attend tomorrow. Without even noticing it, I slowly drifted off to sleep with my head filled with thoughts of what tomorrow may bring.

Morning came faster than I had thought, before you know it, Hajime and Tooru were already inside my room, forcing me to wake up. _“Come on princess, wake up. Its your big day today!”_ I heard Hajime as he softly shook me from my bed, I can’t help but groan and finally wake up, the sunlight in my room immediately blinding my vision. I squinted my eyes and rubbed them, as well as lightly yawning and stretching. _“Happy birthday Haru-chan!_ ” Tooru greeted as he gave me a tight hug, snapping me off my sleepy trance. I hugged him back and smiled, whispering a small thank you. After letting him go, Hajime smiled at me and placed a chaste kiss on my forehead. _“Happy birthday Princess,”_ he said as he stood up, along with Tooru. _“Start getting ready, we’ll send the maids up here in a while to fix you. We’ll wait for you at the breakfast table,”_ he announced as he led Tooru outside my room. I sighed and removed the blanket from my body, stretching a bit more before actually standing up to walk to my balcony.

So it really is my birthday today huh, I’m finally 18. I smiled to myself and took a sharp inhale before hearing a soft knock on my door. I happily strutted my way towards it and opened it to reveal Yui-san along with a few other maids. Yui-san has always been my maid ever since I was little, she was like a second mother to me now. As soon as our eyes met, she bowed down and greeted me a happy birthday; I smiled back and opened the door a bit more for them to enter. _“Please take a bath now, my lady. We will be waiting for you here outside with your outfit ready after.”_ She said as she smiled at me again, I nodded and proceeded to go to my bathroom to take a bath.

It took a while for my bath to finish, but now I’m almost done being dolled up by these lovely maids. I am currently wearing a light blue gown with 3d flowers as decorations on the lace sleeves, its an intricate gown, too pretty in short. My hair was pulled into a braided crown with fresh flowers littering the braid and small pieces of hair sticking out. Yui-san pulled out a black box from the bag that she was carrying earlier and gave it to me, telling me to open it. I opened it slowly, only to reveal to the glistening sunlight of my room a silver tiara that had blue diamonds as its design. My eyes sparkled in awe at this beautiful jewelry in front of me, my first crown. _“It’s the King’s gift to you, my lady,”_ Yui-san said as she took it from me and placed it atop my head, where it wouldn’t fall off.

I smiled at her and stood up, giving her a hug and whispering to her a small thank you before leaving the room and walking downstairs to the breakfast table. As I rounded up the last part of the stairs, I saw the King and Queen, Hajime, and Tooru at the bottom smiling at me. I smiled back as I saw they were already dressed in their respective formals, Tooru’s brown locks standing out even more in his white suit that had a gold chain on the side. They were also wearing their crowns, which made me smile even more. As soon as I reached the last part of the stairs, Hajime offered me his hand I gladly took it. He then gave my hands to Father as Father gave me a tight hug. _“Happy birthday princess, that tiara looks beautiful on you.”_ He said as he pulled away, lightly touching my face. I smiled at him and looked at mother, who was almost teary eyed. _“My baby is finally a lady, you look absolutely stunning Haruka, happy birthday,”_ she cried out and hugged me really tight, resulting in me hugging her back tighter. I responded with a quiet thank you as they all walked me towards the main balcony of the castle, where I assume the townspeople were gathered. The morning celebration is for the Seijoh kingdom, and the evening celebration is for the other royals coming in, I was honestly not informed of this if it weren’t for Yui-san telling me.

The king cleared his throat as all eyes were focused on him, respect and elegance radiating off of him. _“Good day, citizens of Seijoh. Today I present to you your new crown princess, Princess Iwaizumi Haruka of the Kingdom Seijoh. In this day, we celebrate her turning of legal age and her official turning as the first and only princess of the Kingdom Seijoh,”_ Father announced as his voice boomed throughout the large crowd gathered below us. I was hiding behind Tooru and Hajime when they finally moved aside to reveal me to the people of Seijoh. Everyone had shocked faces upon seeing mine, some stared at awe and fascination as I tried my best to give them a genuine smile. I am finally a princess, I can finally serve the people without having to hide in the shadow of my brother.

The silence was immediately cut off by loud applauses and roars from the crowd as they finally welcome me as their new princess. Living in the dark for 17 years really took a toll on me, I don’t know how to interact properly with other people besides those whom I encounter on a daily inside the castle. Hajime’s grip on my left hand got tighter as he realized that I was moving backwards a little bit at a time. I smiled at the crowd again and gave them a wave, trying my best to give eye contact to every single person I can look directly in the eyes. I sighed before finally being pulled back inside, the castle doors were about to open and I can already feel the anxiety roaming the halls of the castle. I am finally to meet my people in person, nothing is more terrifying than that considering that this is my first time to be in such a huge crowd.

The castle doors were finally opened and everyone swarmed in startling me as I felt Tooru grip my hand and lead me away from the crowd and guide me to the stairs, Hajime behind me. The king and queen were welcoming everyone and greeting them with smiles; it didn’t take long for everyone to already pay their attention to me. It was nerve-wracking, everyone’s stares were glued at me and they were trying to start a conversation only for Hajime or Tooru to distract them fully, heaven only knows how lucky I am to have them by my side now. I honestly was not expecting them to open the gates today, of all days.

Tooru’s grip from my hand suddenly loosened as I looked over to him only to see someone giving him a tight hug, a fair maiden rather. She was exquisitely beautiful, looked somewhat like a royal except for her clothes; she must be the girl Tooru was talking about last night.


	2. Liar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \- haikyuu au -  
> Finally revealed as the first and only princess of Kingdom Seijoh, Iwaizumi Haruka now faces the real world and the trials that come along with it, alongside falling in love with someone from a different kingdom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haikyuu!! au  
> enjoy reading!!  
> -h

The morning celebration was a disaster, at least for me. After Tooru met up with this townsperson, I was literally left by myself if it weren’t for Kunimi, captain of the royal guards, finding me on the verge of tears near the stairs balcony. I then told him to look for Hajime and he easily spotted my brother who was chatting with an elderly trader of the town. When he told Hajime that I was looking for him, he immediately dropped the conversation and ran to my side, seeing that I was by myself, with Tooru nowhere in site. I saw him pop a vein before approaching me, and holding my hand tightly, lead me to one of the hallways.

 _“Where’s Oikawa?”_ He asked as he secured me from the crowd, Kunimi not far behind him. “ _I-I don’t know, I was holding his hand and he lost his grip of me. He walked away all of a sudden,”_ I explained trying to calm my nerves that were all over the place. He groaned before softly stroking my hair, calling Kunimi and ordering him to search for Tooru. Kunimi easily agreed and walked back to the crowd, Hajime assisting me back to my room. “Rest for a while, Haruka. You have another celebration tonight, so its best if you stay put for a while. Don’t worry I’ll have Yahaba or Kunimi by your front door, I’ll also ask for some of the maids to bring you lunch.” He said as he opened the door of my room for me, Yui-san still inside along with 2 other maids.

They were shocked to see me this early back in my room, but understood nonetheless. _“Yui-san, please take care of Haruka for a while. She needs to rest,”_ Hajime instructed as he gave me a small pat on the head before leaving the room. As soon as he got outside, he saw Kunimi, alongside Tooru, walking towards him. He raised an eyebrow the moment he and Tooru’s eyes met. _“Are you an idiot, why did you just leave Haruka like that all of a sudden? Do you have any idea what might have happened if Kunimi did not see her? It was her first time in a crowd that large, you yourself should know how that feels, Oikawa.”_ He lectured as Tooru looked away, avoiding his best friend’s gaze. _“Where’s she?”_ He asked as he clicked his tongue and crossed his arms over his chest. _“In her room, Tooru. I swear to God, if my sister gets hurt, I will personally strangle you in your sleep.”_ He said as he patted Oikawa’s shoulder, his grip tightening. Tooru sighed as he nodded and walked inside the room; catching Hajime off guard.

My bedroom door opened, revealing a guilty looking Tooru. I was about to step inside my bathroom so I was already stripped of my gown, only wearing the corset and my cotton shorts. Tooru immediately averted his gaze on my body and looked elsewhere, whistling awkwardly. “ _I’ll take a short bath, Yui-san you may leave after I come out. Please bring my lunch here upstairs,”_ I instructed as she finally removed the last string on the corset, allowing me to breath fully. She nodded in response and opened my bathroom door for me, the steam from my previous bath now just escaping the bathroom. I finally stepped in and opened the faucet to run the water in the bath, I needed a stress relief; all of this happening in one day, and to think that it’s only the half day. I need to relax, I’m too stressed and I still have another celebration tonight, which I assume will be easier since the people who will be attending are some familiar faces.

I nearly fell asleep inside the bath if it weren’t for Tooru knocking at my door; another reason why this day is headed towards disaster is Tooru. He left me there, downstairs in a pool of people to talk to his beloved maiden. I’m going to admit that that actually hurt and I’m angry at him, but what can anger do? It’s a petty feeling that should have never blossomed in the first place so I only have myself to blame. I sighed before standing up, draining the bath and wrapping a bathrobe around my body, alongside a towel wrapped around my head to dry my hair. As soon as I walked out of the bathroom, I saw Tooru near my bookshelf, looking at some of my astronomy books. He hadn’t noticed that I came out yet, so I hurriedly walked to my walk-in closet, closing it before he could even notice.

I just put on a casual and light day dress, it was a blue floral sleeveless dress that went down to my knees since I’ll be just staying here until 4pm or until the other celebration starts. I walked out of my closet with a towel vigorously rubbing on my hair to dry it up. Tooru was already laying down on my bed when I saw him, so my instinct came in and I laid down beside him, but not facing him. _“Are you mad at me?”_ He asked as I pouted, scrunching my eyebrows and sitting up from the bed, leaning on the headboard. _“No,”_ I replied simply and crossed my arms over my chest, which earned a chuckle from the prince beside me. _“I’m going to ask you again, are you mad at me?”_ He then repeated the question and grabbed my nape, forcing me to look at him, who was now sitting up from the bed and leaning on the headboard as well.

I could feel the pink tinting my cheeks as I looked away, nodding stubbornly. I then heard another chuckle as he forced me to look at him again, this time his lips landing on mine catching me off guard. This is my first kiss, he is my first kiss. I could tell by the way his lips are moving against mine that this isn’t his first, and that he’s definitely experienced in this field. My eyes were closed, but I wasn’t responding to his kiss. Serves him right. He then pulled away, a faint pink tinting his cheeks as well, and a sly smirk planted on his lips. _“You know if you want this to work, you have to respond,”_ he commented not letting go of my nape. Before I could even respond, he pulled me in for another kiss, still startling me. I could feel his tongue swipe my lower lip, as if he’s asking for access; subconsciously, I moved my hands to his neck, holding him there. He was dominating me at this point and my mind was in a haze, it was screaming and craving for more, my body doing the same.

This time, I was the one who pulled away, the feeling of his lips lingering on mine. I gently pushed his shoulders and looked down, I couldn’t bare to look at him in the eyes after what had just happened. Did he knew all along that I like him, and that’s he’s been playing with me? If so, then what makes him different from the people who take advantage of power. _“What was that for?”_ I asked softly, removing my hands from his shoulders as I felt his hands tilt my chin to look at him in the eyes. His eyes. They were full of adoration, admiration, and sincerity that it almost scared me; _“Isn’t it obvious? I like you,”_ he proudly stated, confusing and baffling me at the same time. No, he probably said that to dozens of girls already, the difference is that you’re the princess and that they’re not. _“No Tooru, you don’t,”_ I responded with a sad smile as I removed his hand from my chin. _“I know you, you are anything but a liar,”_ I added as I stood up from the bed, and looked at him. I started walking to my door, stopping by the coat hanger and grabbing a black cloak to cover my body. I walked outside without saying a word, Kunimi’s presence just outside my room startling me. _“My lady, where are you going?”_ He asked as he looked at me then back to the crack of my room. _“I just need a walk, mind joining me?”_ I asked as I flashed him a genuine smile; he nodded before leading the way to the garden.

As soon as we arrived at the garden, we saw a few children playing on the grass, they were a bunch of little boys; they were not the unruly type, quite the opposite as a matter of fact. They were rolling all over the grass and laughing to themselves, which reminded me of Hajime and Tooru’s childhood. They would always play here in the garden, while I was locked in my room studying the different languages and dialects here in Japan. I had a terrible upbringing, in all honesty; I was always either locked up in my room, forced to study or I was learning how to be a _“princess_ ”. I was treated like I was a hidden gem, and I really am. Princesses here in Japan aren’t exposed to the world until they turn of legal age, hence my situation right now. No amount of training or studying would have prepared me for this event. It was a milestone, especially for Kingdom Seijoh.

 _“Look, it’s the Princess!”_ One of them with slightly long blonde hair and fair skin said, he was a pretty boy. He had emerald colored eyes that shone beautifully against the sun. They all scrambled to stand up and bow down to me, as I dismiss them with a small wave of my hand. _“We’re sorry for trespassing princess, but we were really fascinated with your garden. It’s full of pretty flowers!”_ Another one of them said, he had black hair and blue eyes, complete opposite of the other. I smiled at them as I walked towards the three, sitting on the grass with them. _“I’m Ash,”_ the kid with blonde hair greeted, the name fit him perfectly. _“Hello Ash, you are really cute.”_ I exclaimed as I ruffled his hair, earning a blush from the child. _“I’m Uenoyama!_ ” The black-haired kid said as I turned my gaze on him. _“Hello Uenoyama, nice meeting you,”_ I replied as I ruffled his hair as well. I noticed the other child, who was hiding behind Ash; he had white fluffy hair, and a small scar on his cheeks that looks a little like a cat whisker. “Don’t be afraid, I won’t hurt you,” I gently cooed at him as he looked at me with such wonder in his eyes. _“I-I’m Tomoe,”_ he shyly said and I smiled gently at him, holding his hand softly, and guiding him towards me, sitting him on my lap.

These kids are so full of energy I can’t keep up with them, they were really interesting children, all personalities contradicting in the best way. We talked about flowers, and magically they were really interested in them, especially Ash. _“Princess, when I grow up, I will marry you!”_ Ash exclaimed happily as he handed me a flower he picked from the ones growing in the garden. I laughed and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek, immediately flustering the child. I heard someone clearing their throat from behind me so I looked over my shoulder only to see Hajime, with his hands crossed over his chest and a smile painted on his face. The three were intimidated by his presence that Uenoyama actually started crying; I had to comfort him for a solid 5 minutes, before their parents came to get them, greeting Hajime and I in the process. _“We’re so sorry for the inconvenience, your highnesses!”_ Tomoe’s mother exclaimed as I smiled at them. _“No worries, ma’am. I had a good time with them anyways. Please let them visit me more often, I like their company,”_ I requested as they all look at me shocked, but nonetheless agreeing.

Hajime and I started walking back inside the castle, Kunimi following close behind us. _“Did you eat?”_ He asked as we rounded up at the stairs leading to the second floor. I shook my head in response, I totally forgot to eat because those kids back their really distracted me from my train of thoughts, even my thoughts of – _“Oikawa,”_ I heard Hajime say as he stopped walking, I coming to a stop as well. _“Let’s go,”_ I whispered to Hajime as he nodded at Oikawa, and we walked back to my room. “ _You haven’t eaten for 18 hours already, at least have some snacks. The evening celebration starts in an hour,”_ he said as we continued walking to my room. I sighed, another celebration huh? I’m already mentally, physically, and emotionally tired. As soon as we reached my room, I plopped down on my bed, the fatigue finally setting in. I heard him say about the maids being here in a short while to dress me up, this time more formally.

Then it hit me.

I’m actually going to be meeting royals tonight, this is what years of being locked up in my room taught me. Proper decorum, behavior, and even posture; they can finally be put into good use. Hajime left the room afterwards to rest in his, as the maids entered the room not long after he left. They were carrying a black gown that had beautiful sakuras decorated on it, to say it was gorgeous was an understatement. I was taken aback by this beautiful piece of clothing presented before me. It was sleeveless and the neckline was a little bit deep, exposing some of my chest, but nothing too serious; I don’t think I can pull off a gown this beautiful. The maids then started to fix me, some were curling my hair into loose curls, some were starting to do my make-up, and some were adding jewelry on me. I had a similar look to earlier but this time my hair was left down and curled loosely, with a few fresh flowers littering it. They then wore me my gown, and I was shocked to see that it actually fit me beautifully, accenting and highlighting every minimal detail about me. Guess this really is going to be a long night. 


End file.
